The fate of Tris and Tobias in Allegiant (Divergent 3)
by DivergentMe12
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic be easy guys. I thought the ending of Allegiant was unfair so I created my own happier ending here. Please read it's actually very good and yeah it's a bit from the book aswell
1. Life and Death

**Okay so I think that Allegiant's ending was a bit unfair so I created my own ending here and sorry it's a lot like the book but fingers crossed and go easy cause it's my first fanfic...**

**Tris**

"HOW DID YOU inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun.

I blink at him, still dazed.

"I didn't," I say.

"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact that I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

I am dimly aware that I left my own gun in the hallway behind me, sure I wouldn't need it if I made it this far.

"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" I say. "Not very smart, are you?"

His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to. I'm sure you understand—officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."

He thinks I'm here to steal the weapons that will reset the experiments, not deploy one of them. Of course he does.

I try to guard my expression, though I'm sure it's still slack. I sweep my eyes across the room, searching for the device that will release the memory serum virus. I was there when Matthew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. But I can't move, or else he'll kill me.

I'll have to wait for the right moment, and do it fast.

"I know what you did," I say. I start to back up, hoping that the accusation will distract him. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths—for my _mother's_ death. I know."

"I am not responsible for her death!" David says, the words bursting from him, too loud and too sudden. "I _told_ her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it _killed_ her!"

I frown at him. There's something about his reaction—about the glassiness of his eyes—something that he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum—something about _her_.

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."

David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

"I did," he says. "But that time is past."

That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because I am a piece of her, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing.

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good—I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum.

"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone _else's_ life you're giving away, it's just evil."

I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device.

The gun goes off it hits me in the foot and pain races through my body.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again but this time it doesn't hits me. I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _The green button._

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair. His shoulder is covered with blood from a recent gunshot.

And my _mother_ walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her and I'm guessing by the gun in her hand _she's the one who shot David!_ I know that's crazy and pretty much impossible but by the look on her face it seems like that. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

And all I can ask her is "Did you shot him?" She replies "Yes I did, he was wrong and you did the right thing stopping him." After a short pause she says "I'm proud of you honey, I'm proud of everything you did and I'm proud of all the sacrifices you are willing to make, and I know your father's proud of you too" Her eyes are now bright with tears and so are mine. With a shaky voice I ask "Does it means I'm d-dead?" She replies in a clear yet sad voice "Well you fought off the death serum and you only got shot on your shoulder and leg which means that you are not dead." The tears finally start falling from my eyes and I ask in a shaky but desperate voice "A-Are you alive?" A part of me desperately wants her to say she's alive but a part of me think is it too selfish to even ask? She replies "Honey I only came here to help you, I am no longer in this world but I'll always be alive in your heart." She kisses my forehead, squeezes my hand and walks towards the bright beam of light and vanishes. I'm back in my senses now, wide awake. David is still in front of me on a wheelchair and in a slump. I am injured, badly injured but I've never felt this strong and weak both at the same time. The death serum's effects have worn off me and also from the compound though I do feel dizzy. I hear voices, somebody's coming. I lift my head to see who it is and I'm surprised to find Tobias rushing towards me, his face looks worried and it looks like he was crying. Mathew is trailing behind him. Tobias picks me up and carries me towards the clinic the last thing I see before I go unconscious is Christina and Mathew standing near the door. And Tobias crying. When I wake up the first thing I see is Tobias' worried face, he is sitting next to my bed with a worried look on his face. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, he hasn't yet noticed I'm awake. I mumble "Hey" Tobias' face brightens up he holds my hand tightly and says "Why? Why? Tris Why? I thought you loved me and wanted to be with me forever!; I cut him before he gets further and say " I didn't wanted to, I still do, I do love you and I still want to be with you _forever_, but I couldn't let Caleb die out of guilt, I could never deliver my brother to his own execution. And that was what I was exactly doing, I knew there was a chance I'd survive but there was no chance he would. And look I'm alive here right in-front of you." He seems more relaxed now than he was before and replies "I understand, but what about me? You don't know how much it would've hurt me to lose you, I love you Tris" I say "I love you too Tobias and I'm sorry but it felt just the thing to do' He smiles and says "its okay, n hey do you know that you have been sleeping for two days." "Oh crap, what did I miss?" I say. He tells me about what happened in the city and he tells me about Evelyn, I do feel happy for him, He tells me that my mission was accomplished and the bureau is under the memory serum and that David is in the hospital and there aren't much chances of him recovering. I feel happy and I feel bad for feeling happy but I can't help it. Tobias also tells me about Uriah, Hana and Zeke.


	2. Happy after all

**Okay so I had this tottaly planned out hope you guys like it and review if u can :)**

**Tobias**

Just as I finished telling Tris all about what happened, Christina comes in running "They're unplugging him!" I turn my head around to face Christina, she obviously hadn't saw that Tris was awake until now or else she would've not shouted and said hi to her first. She slowly walks in and says "Hi" to Tris, Tris immediately replies "Hey Christina" to my surprise Christina then hugs her tightly and tears stream down from her eyes she says "My God, Tris almost thought you were dead, I couldn't stop crying" Tris replies "I told you that you would never lose me" They both smile and I find myself smiling too. Then I say "Let's go". Christina helps Tris get up whilst I get her a wheelchair as Tris was shot in the leg she can't walk she'll have to use a wheelchair for a few months. We finally reach the room Uriah is in, I take a deep breath and walk in. Inside there are a lot of people Evelyn, Cara, Mathew, Peter, Caleb, the nurse (of course) and Zeke and his mother are also in there (I told them all about Uriah). Christina, Tris and me came in the last so we had to stand around the corner. The nurse un-plugs the machine and we all silently sob. We stand there staring at Uriah for a few minutes when suddenly he slowly starts breathing and opens up his eyes slowly! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe Uriah is alive I'm overjoyed. He opens up his eyes widely and stares at us blankly for a few minutes and then he grins and says "You all thought I'd die, huh" he smirks "Well I'm stronger than you guys think" Everybody in the room is shocked but overjoyed at the same time. This truly is a miracle. We all laughed and chatted and told Uriah and Tris the entire "What happened". Everybody hugged them both. Then Cara asked Tris "Hey Tris, you know I was wondering how you resisted the death serum?" Tris replied "I don't know I guess I just focused on what I really needed to do and just told myself that I wasn't done yet and I had some unfinished business my body immediately rejected the death serum." I can see Cara is impressed and so am I then I add "I told you it's just her supernatural stubbornness" Everybody laughs. The room is filled with laughter and happiness and after a long time I find myself happy too.


	3. The proposal

**Okay so guys I need some advice, I wanted to ask if I should continue the story and also I was thinking about swriting another story about Divergent but I need ideas! And I need them quick at least before my summer break finishes. So please don't forget to review and tell me that should I continue thus story or not and should I write another Divergent trilogy story and if so what about?**

**Two and a half years later**

**Tris**

EVELYN STANDS at the place where two worlds meet. Tire tracks are worn into the ground now, from the frequent coming and going of people from the fringe moving in and out, or people from the former Bureau compound commuting back and forth. Her bag rests against her leg, in one of the wells in the earth. She lifts a hand to greet me when I'm close.

When she gets into the truck, she kisses Tobias' cheek, and he lets her. I feel a smile creep across his face, and he lets it stay there.

"Welcome back" Tobias says Tobias offered her an agreement more than two years ago, which required that she would leave the city. Now so much has changed in Chicago that nobody sees the harm in her coming back, and neither does she. Though two years have passed, she looks younger, her face fuller and her smile wider. The time away has done her good.

"How are you?" she says to me "I'm... Okay," I say.

Evelyn puts a hand on my shoulder and looks out at the fields. She really has changed and now we both get along well, I guess Revenge and Pain makes a person emotionless but everybody can always be healed just like Evelyn. "What's it like living without the factions?" she says "It's very ordinary", I say. I smile at her. "You'll love it". And that's true at least I've grown to love it and I know Tobias has too. We laugh along the way making jokes out of everything; it feels so good to laugh fully to not be in any tension. We take Evelyn to our apartment just north of the river. It's on one of the middle floors, but through the abundant windows I can see a wide stretch of buildings. We were one of the first settlers in the new Chicago. So we got to choose where we lived. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar, and George opted to live in the higher floors of the Hancock building, and Caleb and Cara both moved back to the apartments near Millennium Par, but we came here because it was beautiful and nowhere near either of our old homes. Our apartment is well furnished (Christina insisted). There are 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen and a lounge. Sunlight winks in the windows of the buildings across the marshy river.

Evelyn drops her bag on the couch "Thank you for letting me stay for a little while. I promise I'll find another place soon." "No problem," I say. I know Tobias feels nervous about her being here, poking through his meager possessions, shuffling down our hallways, but we can't stay distant forever. Not when he promised her that he would try to bridge this gap between them

. "George says he needs some help training a police force," Evelyn says to Tobias. "You didn't offer?"

"No," he says. "I told you, I'm done with guns."

"That's right. You're using your _words_ now," Evelyn says, wrinkling her nose. "I don't trust politicians, you know."

"You'll trust me, because I'm your son," he says. "Anyway, I'm not a politician. Not yet, anyway. Just an assistant."

She sits at the table and looks around, twitchy and spry, like a cat.

"Do you know where your father is?" she says.

he shrugs. "Someone told me he left. I didn't ask where he went."

She rests her chin on her hand. "There's nothing you wanted to say to him? Nothing at all?"

"No," he says. he twirls his keys around my finger. "I just wanted to leave him behind me, where he belongs."

The spring air is cold so Tobias closes the windows in the Truck. Tobias sits on the driver's seat and I sit next to him in the passenger seat on the front. We're going to meet all of our friends today. I sit calmly and look out the window and I finally feel that we're happier like this, to have a new life together.

Tobias stops the truck by the platform near the Merciless Mart. We both get out of the truck and stand there staring at each other. I know that the events which happened more than two years ago changed Tobias a lot they made a deep impact in him. But I also know that he still loves me more than anything.

Finally he holds my hand and says "I love you Tris" I reply "I know, I love you too" We walk down the platform hand in hand towards the group that has already gathered. Christina and Uriah stand on the platform with toes over the end. Mathew stands with Zeke and Shauna, who sits in the wheelchair with a blanket over her lap. She has a better wheelchair now, one without handles on the back, so she can maneuver it more easily.

"Hey" I say standing at Shauna's shoulders. "Hello" says Tobias. Christina smiles at me, and Zeke claps Tobias on the shoulder. "Got something to show you," Shauna says, and she tosses the blanket aside, revealing complicated metal braces on her legs. They go all the way up to her hips and wrap around her belly like a cage. She smiles at me, and with a gear-grinding sound, her feet shift to the ground in front of the chair, and in fits and starts, she stands.

Despite the serious occasion, I smile.

"Well, look at that," Tobias says he smiles too. "I'd forgotten how tall you are."

"Caleb and his lab buddies made them for me," she says. "Still getting the hang of it, but they say I might be able to run someday."

"Nice," I say. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He and Amar will meet us at the end of the line," she says. "Someone has to be there to catch the first person."

"He's still sort of a pansycake," Zeke says. "But I'm coming around to him."

the train is coming. It charges toward us on the polished rails, then squeals as it slows to a stop in front of the platform. A head leans out the window of the first car, where the controls are—it's Cara, her hair in a tight braid.

"Get on!" she says.

Shauna sits in the chair again and pushes herself through the doorway. Matthew, Christina, Zeke and I follow. Tobias gets on last. He offers the urn to Shauna to hold, and stand in the doorway, his hand clutching the handle. The train starts again, building speed with each second, and I hear it churning over the tracks and whistling over the rails, and I feel the power of it rising inside me. Shauna moves inside and I take her place. The air whips across my face and presses my clothes to my body, and I watch the city sprawl out in front of me, the buildings lit by the sun.

It's not the same as it used to be, but I got over that a long time ago. All of us have found new places. Cara and Caleb work in the laboratories at the compound, which are now a small segment of the Department of Agriculture that works to make agriculture more efficient, capable of feeding more people. Matthew works in psychiatric research somewhere in the city—the last time I asked him, he was studying something about memory. Christina works in an office that relocates people from the fringe who want to move into the city. Zeke and Amar are policemen, and George trains the police force—dauntless jobs, Tobias call them. And Tobias is assistant to one of our city's representatives in government: Johanna Reyes and I'm her supervisor.

I stretch my arm out to grasp the other handle and lean out of the car as it turns, almost dangling over the street two stories below me. I feel a thrill in my stomach, the fear-thrill the true Dauntless love.

We all are meeting together for the first time after those two and a half years. Although I do meet Christina and Uriah often but this is the first time we are all meeting together after those events in the Bureau.

Hey," Christina says, to Tobias standing beside him. "How's your mother?"

"Fine," he says. "We'll see, I guess."

"Are you going to zip line?" She asks Tobias and to my surprise he actually says yes.

Christina then turns towards me and she starts telling me about her new job and all the new people she meet. I'm trying my best to listen to her though my mind is thinking deep thoughts. I look around the train cabin Tobias is talking to Uriah, Zeke and Shauna and I don't know why but Uriah has a stupid grin on his face. I wonder why he hasn't teased me on anything yet. In the other corner Cara and Mathew are talking and here I am listening to Christina's chatter, or at least trying to.

Cara guides the train to a stop and I hop onto the platform with Christina right behind me. At the top of the stairs Shauna gets out of the chair and works her way down the steps with the braces, one at a time. I can see the regular joking has started as Uriah starts making jokes about everyone. Then Christina starts to tease Uriah and we have a lot of fun teasing each other laughing on stupid jokes and I can see Tobias looks better, happier, somehow relaxed.

"Any updates from Peter?" Tobias asks Matthew as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

After Peter emerged from the memory serum haze, some of the sharper, harsher aspects of his personality returned, though not all of them. I lost touch with him after that. I don't hate him anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

"He's in Milwaukee," Matthew says. "I don't know what he's doing, though."

"He's working in an office somewhere," Cara says from the bottom of the stairs. She has the urn cradled in her arms, taken from Shauna's lap on the way off the train. "I think it's good for him."

"I always thought he would go join the GD rebels in the fringe," Zeke says. "Shows you what I know."

"He's different now," Cara says with a shrug.

There are still GD rebels in the fringe who believe that another war is the only way to get the change we want. I fall more on the side that wants to work for change without violence. I've had enough violence to last me a lifetime, and I bear it still, not in scars on my skin but in the memories that rise up in my mind when I least want them to. But those events changed Tobias a lot more than they changed me. He's happy now, fine but sometimes he's deep in his thoughts and I exactly know where they take him.

We enter the lobby, with its gleaming, polished floors and its walls smeared with bright Dauntless graffiti, left here by the building's residents as a kind of relic. This is a Dauntless place, because they are the ones who embraced it, for its height and, a part of me also suspects, for its loneliness. The Dauntless liked to fill empty spaces with their noise. It's something I liked about them.

Zeke jabs the elevator button with his index finger. We pile in, and Cara presses number 99.

Tobias closes his eyes as the elevator surges upward. The elevator shudders as it stops, and Tobias cling to the wall to steady him as the doors open. I hold his hand tightly and Zeke touches his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. We did this all the time, remember?"

He nods. Air rushes through the gap in the ceiling, and above me is the sky, bright blue. I run with the others toward the ladder. I find the ladder with my fingertips and focus on one rung at a time. Above me, Shauna maneuvers awkwardly up the ladder, using mostly the strength of her arms.

I stare at the buildings along the marsh front, I feel strangely calm, relieved. I love heights. It feels like I'm standing on top of the world. But I know Tobias isn't feeling very well, I can tell by the look on his face.

Zeke runs across the roof to the zip line and attaches one of the man-sized slings to the steel cable. He locks it so it won't slide down, and looks at the group of us expectantly.

"Christina," he says. "It's all you."

Christina stands near the sling, tapping her chin with a finger.

"What do you think? Face-up or backward?"

"Backward," Matthew says. "I wanted to go face-up so I don't wet my pants, and I don't want you copying me."

"Going face-up will only make that more likely to happen, you know," Christina says. "So go ahead and do it so I can start calling you Wetpants."

Christina gets in the sling feet-first, belly down, so she'll watch the building get smaller as she travels.

Tobias closes his eyes but I watch as Christina travels farther and farther away, and even as Matthew, and then Shauna, do the same thing. I can hear their cries of joy, like birdcalls, on the wind..

"Your turn Tris" says Zeke "Well I was thinking you and four could go together, as all the life from Four's face has already vanished from fear" Zeke smirks Uriah laughs and join in "Looks like somebody is scared". Tobias looks embarrassed and says "Shut up you both" I defensively say "Come on Uriah and Zeke stop teasing him" though I myself find that funny. Then I turn towards Zeke and say "I think it'll be fun, we both should go together not just because he's scared or anything but because It'll be fun, if it's okay with you?" I turn towards Tobias he nods. We both get in together and Zeke pushes us. The fact that we're 20 feet up in the air dangling of a rope facing each other is way too exciting. I'm facing Tobias and he's facing me, suddenly he pulls out a velvet box from his pocket and screams "Tris, Will you marry me?" I'm overjoyed and I scream back "Yes, Yes, Yes" he slips the ring into my finger. And we both scream as loud as possible and for the first time we screamed because we were overjoyed not because we were in danger.


	4. Prepearations

**Okay so here's the 4th chapter do give me ideas about the story that what should I do and well some ideas about their life and After 1 or 2 chapters I'm gonna have a time skip! Have fun and give me reviews about the story plzzzzz**

**Tris**

I can't believe it Christina and Zeke already knew Tobias was going to propose to me! That's why Zeke made Tobias go zip-lining with me. Christina helped him pick out the ring it's beautiful. It has a big single diamond on the middle of it and tiny diamonds circling it. We have decided to have our wedding after a month. Christina is going crazy. She's taking me shopping every day! We have decided to have the wedding near the Ferris wheel as it carries our first memories. Christina is my maid of honor. Shauna and Cara are my bridesmaids. Zeke is Tobias' "man of honor" or whatever that is called. Uriah an d Mathew are his groomsmen.

I wake up to the sound of "cooking appliances" hitting the floor. I notice that Tobias is not next to me. I walk outside the room to see what's happening, and I see Tobias standing in the kitchen with cooking pots on the floor all around him. Just then Evelyn comes out of her room, she hasn't moved yet she has found a job but it will take her another week or so to move into her own apartment. I don't mind having her here it's actually fun. She looks at Tobias and the stuff on the floor all around him and she bursts into laughter and so do I. Tobias just stares at us angrily "Why are you guys laughing at me?" he asks Evelyn replies "Look around you, you fool what did you do this time? Huh" He stares down and says "Fine laugh all you want but I was making breakfast for my lovely fiancé" I blush then look at him and say "Yeah, we can see what a progress you have" Me and Evelyn burst into laughter again. He looks embarrassed. "Okay fine, we can fix this" Evelyn says. Just then I have an amazing idea and I interrupt Evelyn before she can say anything "Why don't we all go outside for breakfast to a café! We could also invite our friends" Tobias just looks at me "What?" I say "It's a good idea it'll be fun and none of us have to go to work today as today is Saturday!" Tobias nods in agreement "Yeah I think that's a good idea come on let's get changed and call everybody" he says. "Evelyn why aren't you going to get changed?" I ask Evelyn who is still standing outside the kitchen. She replies "Oh are you guys taking me too? I thought that it was just you guys and friends" I reply "Of course we are taking you too Evelyn, now come on let's get dressed"

Tobias just stares at me to ask for an explanation of what I said he doesn't seem to agree. I just stare back at him and I think he got my message. We go back to our room and call everyone. No one seems to object because I know they all are getting damn bored at their houses with nothing to do. We plan on meeting at the platform near the Merciless Mart. I quickly shower and change into a skinny black jeans and a white tank top with a pretty flowery upper which let's my tank top show but covers my shoulders. Christina made me get that a few days ago. Just as I walk out of the bathroom I see Tobias he looks so handsome in that gray half sleeves tight shirt. It shows his muscles perfectly. He kisses me as I walk out of the bathroom. Then I pull back and say "We have to leave or else we'll be late and I'm starving!" he doesn't question me and pulls back grabbing his keys and cell phone. I quickly brush my hair and leave them open I grab my clutch and quickly put my cell phone and keys in them. We leave our room and see Evelyn sitting at the couch she's wearing a quarter sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. We leave the apartment in silence and reach the Merciless Mart. Tobias parks the truck near the merciless mart and all three of us get out walking to the platform. We see Caleb, Christina, Cara and Mathew already there. Which means Uriah, Zeke and Amar haven't reached here yet . We exchange greetings. Everyone is surprised to see Evelyn with us but no one says a word. We stand there chatting and waiting for Zeke, Uriah and Amar.


	5. The Wedding

**Okay fine I'm updating but I'm gonna need some ideas about Tris' wedding and then I'll finish the story.**

It's been 3 months since Tobias proposed to me. Our wedding is today. I can't believe it, Finally I'm walking down the aisle with the man of my dreams. We have been continuously shopping for the past three months for my wedding dress and their bridesmaid dresses.

I look at myself in the mirror, Christina did my make-up and now she's doing her own. I feel pretty. My hair are curled and in a complicated updo. Christina applied a little bit of foundation as she wanted the look to be all natural. My eyes are in smoky black eye shadow (but it's not to dark) also mascara and eye liner. My lips have baby pink lipstick on them with some light pink gloss. I look absolutely fabulous. My dress is one shouldered and comes to my toes it's beautiful and black. My bridesmaids dress is gray but the pretty type. It is sleeveless and has sequins on it is tight and comes down to the thighs.

I'm finally walking down the aisle with Caleb (yes as he's my brother) holding my hand. I immediately spot Tobias at the end of the aisle standing and looking handsome. My bridesmaids are following me. I stand next to Tobias who tells me I look beautiful. I just smile and blush. Finally it's time for the vows, I don't pay any attention as I'm lost in those dreamy blue eyes, but eventually I hear my name being called in the end moment and snap back to reality. "I do" I say. And then we kiss.


	6. Babies

**I know I said that I have finished this story but I got a review saying that I should write a chapter about them having kids, and I personally like the idea too. So here's the chapter.**

Tris

I'm six months pregnant now. It all seems like it just happened yesterday. Last month me and Tobias found out that we're going to have twins. I have seen Tobias happy but this is different it's like he's gleaming with happiness. I'm also happy to know that I'm going to have little kids of my own. Christina's extremely excited about being an aunt she literally screamed of joy when I told her. Everyone's really happy and excited. The all keep visiting us. Evelyn found her own apartment but she keeps visiting twice a week. She's always bringing soup and stuff for me. I have grown like a whale and now my belly is quite wide. Christina took me shopping tons of times to buy stuff for the baby as well as myself. We have bought so many clothes that I think our babies are going to wear a different outfit for at least 3 months.

Tobias

I woke up to the sound of Tris. "Tobias, wake up" she nearly screams. I wake-up this instant. "My water broke, the babies are coming" she says. I nod. I quickly pick her up and take her to the hospital lucky us that the hospital is right next to the apartments. Once she's inside I call Christina as she's the one who has the bag and well pretty much everything. I know I should call the others but the idea of calling them at 3:00 in the night doesn't sounds too appealing. And anyways Tris has just gone into labor now who knows how much time the babies will actually take in coming. I'm so happy right now our babies are coming! I hope everything goes well.

Christina is here. Wow that's pretty fast.

"Where is she?" she asks me.

I point down the hallway. Christina nods and runs over there. I can see she still in her night clothes and has a big red bag in her hand.

**3 hours later**

The nurse calls me inside and hands me my kids. Tris is lying on the bed; she's drugged but is still slightly smiling. Christina is standing next to her holding her hand.

"What are their names?" the nurse asks me.

"Natalie and Andrew" I reply and the nurse nods. We had discussed the babies' names before.

I hand over then both to Tris first and then Christina. It's a little more than 6:00 now so me and Christina start calling everyone whilst Tris is recovering from her drugged situation.

Everyone eventually arrives in half an hour. They all look so happy. Uriah is proudly holding both the babies right now. He's telling them tricks on how to play pranks, seriously? Is he ever gonna change?

We have a little laughter at Uriah and we talk and have fun, I realize this is the life I always wanted and I'm glad I have it.


End file.
